


Such a Small Task

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko thinks she might not be ready for her Nii Nii's eventual return when she's having trouble with completing her goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Small Task

If she was going to be ready for her Nii Nii's return, she couldn't be shaken by something like this. But still, Satoko's hands shook as she saw Rika, laughing with Hanyuu and preparing for the school day, the same as any other day. Satoko told her brain to move her feet and go towards Rika, but still they remained firmly in place, seeming to grow only heavier the more she tried.

If she were strong enough for Nii Nii, well, then a small task like this should be nothing. Her feet should practically fly, but instead they didn't move at all. Satoko bit her lip, trying to bring up her little bit of gumption to go toward Rika. Nothing happened. Instead, Rika now walked towards her, making her heart flutter. And as she came closer, not only were her feet like rocks, but her legs began to feel shaky, too unsteady to possibly hold her up. Satoko reached out a hand to her desk to keep her balance.

If she had even changed since Nii Nii left, well then she should be able to do something, anything at all, right now. But Satoko was barely able to lift the corners of her mouth as Rika smiled at her, even the basic greetings already said this morning. How could she possibly open her mouth and perform all the complicated tasks involved with speech?

If Nii Nii was there, he'd certainly want to leave again. How hopeless she was, unable to do even the simplest of things on her own. Satoko clenched her fists, regaining a little bit of her mobility as she turned around. "Rika," she said quickly.

Rika's expression turned from happy to confused, perhaps a little worried. "Eh? Is something wrong, Satoko?"

"No," Satoko said, then realized her own desperate tone of voice. "Oh, no. I just wanted... Rika. With this upcoming festival, instead of dancing with Keiichi, why not dance with me?"

Rika grinned once again as she heard the question.

"I mean, I guess you could dance with Keiichi, too. But I'd like you to have a special, meaningful kind of dance with me. Um, that is-"

"I understand what you mean," Rika said. "I should have known that you'd be the one to first ask something like this, Satoko."

"What are you talking about, Rika? Do you think I'm strange or something? You could have just declined flat out," Satoko asked, frowning.

"No, no! My answer is yes, I'd love to. I just meant, instead of me asking you. Satoko, you're braver than me with a lot of things. Even something big like this, you're able to handle it kind of like an adult."

"Of course!" Satoko said, smiling at her victory. "I couldn't leave it all to you, could I?"

"Niipaa! I'm so happy you found the courage to, anyway," Rika said.

Satoko took Rika's hand as the roll was called. Nii Nii might or might not be proud of her then, but she was more than satisfied with Rika's own reaction.


End file.
